


A Little Ectopus

by PhantomKick



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomKick/pseuds/PhantomKick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small ghost has gotten lost from its group. Small one shot short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Ectopus

Danny flew around the early mourning sky. Noticing the sky getting lighter he was glad that school was out for the summer and he could sleep all day after fighting ghosts since midnight. He sighed deeply and turned around to float on his back to enjoy the last of the starlight.

“Hey! Phantom kid! I need your help! There’s a ghost in here!”

Danny looked around for the voice and noticed a woman looking out an open window and waving at him. Not recognizing her as a hunter, he flew down to her.

“Where’s the ghost?”

Her skin and eyes were very dark but her kinky hair was dyed. Her hair was purple at the roots and faded to a bright pink at the tips.

“There is small ghost in my cloth scrap bin over there in the back left corner. They seem to be happy in there but I need to work on this important project and I don’t have time to deal with this ghost every 10 minutes.”

Danny floated over the bin and gently started moving the scraps around. An ectopus poked its head of the pile looking as if it expected something.

“That is the smallest ectopus I have ever seen, there is no way this is a full grown ectopus. I’m glad you waited for me instead of calling a hunter.

“Well, I don’t know that much about ghosts but if they seem alive then they must be alive in some way or another.”

Danny reached slowly towards the small ghost to pick it up. It got spooked and made a small cute eep! noise before diving back into the pile of scraps.

“Oh come on, I won’t hurt you. I just want to bring you back home.”

Danny softly whispered and cooed at the pile hoping to convince the small ghosts to come back out but they were not moving. Danny noticed some green scraps in the pile.

“Hey, I have an idea that should work but I need to use some scraps and thread for it to work. Is it ok if I borrow some?”

“Sure thing! I don’t need all those scraps, use as many as you need. The thread and needles are above the desk behind you.”

Danny pulled some different shades of green fabric scraps form the pile trying not to disturb the ectopus. He stitched the fabric around his fist leaving some longer parts dangling. It took about 20 minutes but once ho was done he was happy with the result. He made a glove that looked very similar to an ectopus. He made his fist glow slightly to finish the effect.

“Hey little ghostie. Look who’s here.”

The baby ghost peeked its head out slowly but once it saw the fake ectopus it was so excited. It flew out of the scrap pile and wrapped itself tightly around the so called ectopus. Nuzzling gently it started to purr.

“Thank you so much for waiting for me to stop by instead of calling a hunter to take them away. It means a lot.”

“No problem, I hope it’s not too hard to find its real family.”

“They really like staying in groups they should be nearby.”

“Oh, good. Thank you for helping me out and don’t worry about returning the fabric this little thing might get lost again.”

“See you later!”

Danny flew out the window holding the small baby ectopus against his chest while looking carefully around for the rest of the group.

The woman leaned out the open window once more looking at the now pink and orange sunrise. Sighing deeply se turned back inside looking at her work pile. She decided to start a new project, one about something she had been trying to figure out for a while. Her logo on her handmade clothing she was going to start selling soon.

A small green octopus sounded like the perfect image for her logo.


End file.
